


Becoming Whole

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Frotting, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome, self cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise has another restless night where he encounters Kaneki in his dream, but this time, his dream ends far differently than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Whole

_Haise…_

_Haise…_

_Haise!_

_“Ngh.”  
_

Haise stirred in the darkness; his eyes opened to reveal a smooth, tiled floor and little else.  Beyond the few feet of tile was pitch black and he couldn’t quite pinpoint where his light source was coming from.

“ _Where am I?”_

_Where you should be._

_“Who’s talking?”  
_

Silence.  Haise sat up, wincing as his elbow and hip bones pressed against the hard floor.

“ _Who’s there!?”_

His question rang ceremoniously in the emptiness, but he knew he wasn’t alone.  Seconds after, he could hear the soft padding of footsteps; someone was drawing near.  Upon stepping into the light, Haise recognized him immediately.

“ _Kaneki Ken.”_

_“Yes, Haise.  It’s me.”  
_

“ _What do you want?”_

He didn’t answer. Rather, he lowered himself to the ground and crawled towards him until he was uncomfortably close with his face just inches away.

“ _Do you like the new life you’ve made in my body?”_ he asked, stroking Haise’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“ _It’s not just your body, it’s mine too!  You can’t take it from me!”_

_“You’re forgetting, Haise.  It’s not just me that wants it back.”  
_

On cue, another figure stepped out from the shadows.  It was another Kaneki, except his appearance was less distressed, less maddening – he looked like any other human being with his natural black hair and dark eyes and evenly toned skin.

“ _Are you Kaneki as well?”_ asked Haise, pulling away from the ghoul’s unnerving presence and swatting his hand aside.

_“Yes, I am.”  
_

_“You look so normal though. Are you..from before the experiment?”  
_

_“Yeah.  It’s probably hard for you to believe since you’ve only known him, but I wasn’t always like that…”  
_

Upon hearing such words, the pale ghoul recoiled, sitting back with his legs hugged to his chest as his hands tugged at his hair.

“ _It wasn’t my fault!  I tried not to eat!  I tried to protect everyone!  I was making the best of the worst situation!  I’m sorry!”_

Haise looked upon the pitiful being with heartfelt sympathy.  He knew his story all too well, and to see him wracked with his demons and pain of the past, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.  Regardless, he turned his attention to the human Kaneki, who was now crouched in front of him, taking care not to encroach on the ghoul’s personal space.

“ _And you want your–the body back, too?”_

_“I…I don’t know.”  
_

Kaneki looked down, avoiding Haise’s gaze, thinking deeply on his past life and the options before him.

“ _I miss my friends. I miss Hide, but…I know it’s not possible to go back to that life. Too much has happened.”_

“ _Haise,”_ their conversation was softly interrupted by Kaneki, who had since calmed down exponentially from his outburst, “ _let me take over.  Just for a little while.”_

He was back to stalking towards him and Haise tried to slink away, but the ghoul was much faster; he reached forward and grabbed onto Haise’s shoulder with one hand, then two, inching closer on his knees until he was sitting in his lap, with both legs straddling his hips. Haise turned his face upwards and found himself completely entranced by the ghoul, staring into his one black eye while the other’s hands wove through his hair.

“ _Wha–what’s he doing?”_

_“It’s your mind, you tell me.”_

The human Kaneki was of no help and instead, sat idly by and watched the two competing forces.

“ _Let me…just for a while…”_

_“I…I can’t.”_

_“Then, I’ll take it.”  
_

The words were a blur to Haise, his mind gone numb from the exhilaration he felt as Kaneki leaned closer, his hands gripping his bi-coloured hair even tighter, until finally their lips met.  It was much softer than Haise expected from the ghoul and he found himself lost in their movements as their lips pecked and melded together.  Kaneki exhaled slowly and evenly as they kissed, his tongue darting out unexpectedly to lick the other’s lips and touch his tongue ever so slightly.

When he pulled away, Haise was left in a daze, unsure of what happened or why, but in all honesty he didn’t really care.  The other Kaneki was now by his side, his eyes hazy and filled with lust from the sight before him and to Haise’s surprise, the stronger, more territorial version allowed him in.

As they kissed, the ghoul directed Haise’s body until he was on his knees, standing on them with his back pressed to his chest.  One arm wrapped around his front and hooked onto his shoulder, keeping him upright as Kaneki kept their lips and tongues working, all the while undoing Haise’s belt and lowering his pants to the floor.

“ _W-wait, we shouldn’t be doing this.”_

_“It’s okay, Haise, it’s okay.  Don’t think about it.  Give in to us.”  
_

_“I–haah!”  
_

With a swift push, the ghoul Kaneki tightened his grip on Haise’s torso  and entered his rear all at once, but oddly enough there was no pain, just the shock of something foreign entering his body.

“ _What–why doesn’t it hurt?  Ah!  Uhn, uhn!”_

_“Don’t think about it.”  
_

_“Haise, don’t think”  
_

_Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think._

The words were like a mantra, repeating themselves in time with Kaneki’s thrusts, telling him to put logic aside and give in to his desire, but did he truly desire this?  He couldn’t tell anymore.  His thoughts were only of Kaneki, both human and ghoul, delivering insurmountable pleasure to his body as one took him from behind and the other stroked his front.  At some point, the human Kaneki had shifted closer and pressed his erection against Haise’s, stroking them together in smooth, even motions, thrusting his hips ever so slightly to mimic the ghoul’s.

“ _Haah, ahhn–”_

_“Does it feel good?  Should I go harder?”  
_

_“Y…yes.”  
_

_“Ngh!”_

He felt defeated when giving his answer, yet liberated, like he had finally dropped a weight he had been carrying.  He could feel his very core shake as he was penetrated, over and over and over – every thing was in repetition and Haise feared if he remained in this place long enough, he’d go mad.

“ _Haise…”_

“ _Haise!”_

_Haise, Haise, Haise, Haise…_

_“I can’t last!  I’m…I’m at my limit!”  
_

_“Give in to us, Haise”_ growled Kaneki from behind right into his ear.

_“I will!  I want to!  Ahn, aah!!”  
_

His release was unlike any other he had felt.  All his troubles flushed away, leaving his body as he ejaculated over himself and Kaneki, who joined him soon after and moaned harmoniously until he captured Haise’s lips with his own.  Behind him, he could feel Kaneki’s hips still followed by the sickening warmth of his fluid pouring inside him.

“ _Haise, we’ll take care of you.”_

_“Haise”  
_

_Haise…Haise…_

_—-_

Haise awoke, much calmer than usual, and took a moment to lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling, contemplating the dream he had and the choice he had made.  Moments later, his alarm went off and he swung his legs to the side and off the bed, turning off his alarm and getting up to make his way to the bathroom.

There, he came face-to-face with the reality of his decision – his left eye was black, his iris turned stark red and he forced down a chill that threatened to run up his spine.  Instead, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, opening them again as he released his breath and noted his one eye had returned to normal.

_We’ll protect every one.  Together._


End file.
